Awkward Summer Love
by Unicornblossem13
Summary: Based on the manga with a female Haru. Sorry, I can't think of a better summary right now. FemHaruxRin.


**Based on the manga but with Haru as a girl. Disclaimer: I own nothing. Hope you like it. P.S. Characters might be OC. Also, I am in current need of beta. If you like to apply for the job, please PM me. Thank you! Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

 _Awkward Summer Love_

* * *

'I sort of forced the issue, but I'm finally dating Haru.' Rin thought to himself. 'Now we'll be able to do this... and THAT... anything we like, as much as we want!'

* * *

 _Rin-chan's imagination_

The ravenette was laying flat on her back on a bed with the redheaded young man laying beside her, his elbow holding him up a bit with his shirt unbuttoned, showing off his muscular torso. Haru's shirt was completely unbuttoned as well, showing off a mouth-watering view her large cleavage.

"Look at me." Rin ordered as he grabbed her chin with his thumb and index finger, making her look at him straight in the eye.

"No..." Haru said timidly, a light pink hue dusting her cheeks. "It's too embarrassing."

The redheaded young man chuckled at her expression. He leaned closer to her face. "Sleep with me in the same bed, Haru." he said.

 _End of imagination_

* * *

'No, wait, if I come on too strong, she'll mostly likely just pull away from me, right? I remember asking her one time what she would want to do if she dated anyone. Something about going home in uniform. Just you wait, Haru, I'm coming for you!'

 _And that's how our story begins..._

* * *

 _Later, at Iwatobi Swim Club_

A certain ravenette inhaled deeply after her hand touched the wall of the pool. She removed her swimming goggles and let her hair down from the high ponytail she had it in.

"Haru-cha~n!" Nagisa called as he squatted down in front of the female swimmer. "Rin-chan's here!" he told her.

"Rin?" Haru questioned.

"Yup! He's right over there." the blonde first year said as he gestured with his head to a certain redheaded swimmer. "He came all the way over here to see you. Aren't you going to go and say 'Hi'? He keeps telling us to get you out of the pool."

"Why is he here?" the young woman asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No clue!" Nagisa replied cheerfully.

'He's glaring at me...' Haru thought when she looked over to the male swimmer, noticing his glare.

* * *

 _Sometime later_

'And now, he's giving me the silent treatment.' the ravenette mentally remarked as she walked behind Rin in silence. "Oi." she spoke up, breaking the silence. She walked closer to him and saw that he had a bit of a troubled look on his face. "Rin, what's with that look on your face?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" the redheaded young man questioned. "Doesn't it bother you, too?"

"What does?"

"W-W-We're dating aren't we?!"

Haru stared at him blankly. "Wait, what?" she asked.

* * *

 _Flashback, a few days earlier_

"Like I said, we should just date already." Rin said.

"I don't get it." was Haru's reply. "What are you saying all of a sudden?" she asked.

"You're going to live for me." the male swimmer retorted. "And it would be easiest if we're dating."

"No woman would date you for such a selfish reason." the ravenette retorted.

"I-If you agree to date me, you and Kokoro have permission to use Samezuka's indoor pool whenever you like." Rin offered.

Haru didn't reply, her head bowed down with her bangs covering her eyes.

"Neither of you can swim in your pool at night or in the winter season." the young man continued. "But, if you agree to go out with me, you and Kokoro can use our huge pool any time you both feel like it." he looked at her. "So what do you say?" he asked.

The ravenette didn't say anything. Then, after a few moments, she finally raised her head, her ocean blue eyes sparkling with a hopeful glint inside them.

'I've won!' Rin thought the second he saw the look in her eyes. 'Or, wait...' he mentally said when he thought of something else. 'Did I lose?'

 _End Flashback_

* * *

 _Present Day_

'Oh, right...' Haru thought to herself, remembering that day. 'I vaguely remember that day. So he was actually serious about the whole thing?' she looked at the redheaded swimmer. "So, Rin, what are you here for, then?" she asked him. "Are you taking me to Samezuka? If so, I should call Kokoro. She'll be upset if she knew that I went to swim in the pool without her."

"No, it's not that." Rin told her. "Haru, do you remember what you said back when we were kids?"

"What I said?" the ravenette questioned.

* * *

 _Flashback, four years ago_

"Hey, hey, Nanase!" a thirteen year old Rin called to a thirteen year old Haru. "What do you wanna do when you start dating someone in middle school?" he asked her.

The raven haired girl just stared at him. "Nothing really." she replied. "I have no interest in that sort of thing."

"Aww, c'mon!" the redheaded young boy said. "There's gotta be _something_ you wanna do! You are a girl, right?"

"Shut up, you're annoying."

"Well, if you dated someone, what would you want to do?"

Haru thought for a moment. "I dunno..." she replied. "I guess walk home from school together while holding hands?" she said as a question, not a statement. "I see kids from Iwatobi Middle School doing it quite often."

"Ah, I see..." was all Rin said. "So a uniform date?" he questioned more to himself. "Okay, got it!"

The young female swimmer blinked in confusion.

The young male swimmer laughed. "I learned something useful." he told her. "Thanks!"

Haru just stared at him, confused. "I can already tell that no girl's gonna want to date a weirdo like you." she remarked, deadpanned.

"Eh?! W-What's that suppose to mean?!"

 _End Flashback_

* * *

 _Present Day_

"And that's what you said." Rin said.

'He actually remembered that?' Haru thought to herself. 'I have to admit, that's something.'

"So..." the young man spoke up, bringing the ravenette back from her thoughts. "Do you want..." he started to say, his face turning slightly red. "To hold hands?" he asked.

The young woman just stared at him. 'How should I say this?' she asked herself mentally. 'I had always thought he hated me. I made him cry, after all. And we had separated on those terms. But, what does he mean by this?'

"Do... You not want to?" Rin asked.

Haru didn't reply. 'It's...' she started to think. 'Not like I don't want to...'

* * *

 _Sometime later_

'When I made him cry...' the ravenette thought to herself, holding hands with the redheaded swimmer as they walked, a soft, barely noticeable pink blush on her face. 'And thought he came to hate me, I was really shocked. But how did that turn into this? Is he really okay with dating me like this? He doesn't even know if I like him or not.' a sudden realization came to her mind. 'Wait, I don't think he's even given me a proper confession. Just what the hell is his thinking about?'

"Haru..."

Upon hearing her name being called, the young woman turned her head to the male swimmer. A second later, she felt a tug on her hand and was pulled forward, a pair of lips crashing on top of hers. Haru's eyes widened in shock. After what seemed like hours, but was really only a few moments, Rin pulled away from the ravenette.

"Rin..." was all Haru said.

"You agreed to date me, got it?!" the male swimmer yelled, his face as red as his hair. "So you don't get to complain if I do something like that." he said as he grabbed her hand again and pulled her along with him when he started to walk.

'I wasn't going to complain.' the young woman thought.

Then she released his hand and pulled away.

"Haru!" Rin exclaimed as turned to face her.

Then, much to his surprise, Haru leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. The young man's face turned a darker shade of red.

"I have no idea what's going through that mind of yours, doing this sort of thing..." the ravenette whispered in his ear, placing her hands on either side of his face. She pulled her face away to look him straight in the eye. "But, if you want to date me, then that means you don't hate me, right?" she asked.

"That... I..." was all Rin could say, taken aback by her question. He then sighed. "I feel bad for being so insecure back then, but... I wanted to impress you when I came back from abroad, and then all of _that_ had happened. It's..." he paused for a moment, his face turning a bright red. "Actually because I _love_ you..." he confessed.

Haru just stared him. "I see..." she finally said as she placed her forehead on his shoulder.

"O-Oi!" the redheaded swimmer exclaimed.

"Thank goodness." the young woman whispered, feeling relieved. "Well then, don't cry anymore." she told him as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Like hell I will!"

 **The End**

* * *

 **Part Two: They Were Supposed to Enjoy the Water Together, but...**

 _One day, at the Nanase residence_

'Announcing that Kokoro is over at a friend's house and no one else is home the minute we walk through the door?' Rin thought to himself as he and his girlfriend sat in her living room. 'What is this, a manga? This stupid tomboy Haru can a real cute little devil when she uses such suggestive words. Does that mean she's probably thinking about that?'

'I want to feel the water...' was what Haru was thinking.

'Well? Say something with that hot profile of yours.'

"Hey, Rin, do you have your swimsuit with you?" the ravenette asked.

"I-I have it!" the redheaded young man replied, wondering what she had planned.

"Good." Haru said in monotone. "D-Do you want to take a bath together?" she asked, a small blush on her face.

Rin was taken aback from what she just asked him. "Sure." he said, trying to play it cool. "But are you sure you want us to wear our swimsuits?" he asked teasingly.

"Of course in our swimsuits, Rin." the young woman told him. "Why do you ask? Did you want to do something else in the bath?" she questioned, blinking her eyes in a somewhat innocent way.

'She's too innocent for her own good.' the redheaded young man thought to himself. "No, forget it." he said to his girlfriend. "I'm going to change." he informed, standing up and walking out of living room to a spare bedroom to change.

As her boyfriend went to change, Haru went into the bathroom. Once in there, she turned on the water to the bathtub. While the water was running, the ravenette went upstairs and into her bedroom. She opened up her wardrobe and looked at the very back of it. When she found what she was looking for, Haru pulled out a shopping bag. Her face turned a light shade of red from what she was about to do.

* * *

 _Later_

"Haru?" Rin, now wearing his swimsuit, called as he walked into the bathroom. 'She's not in here?' he mentally questioned. 'That's surprising.'

"Hey, Rin." the ravenette's monotonous voice reached his ears.

The male swimmer turned around and his eyes widened at what he saw.

Haru was wearing a red bikini that showed off her large cleavage.

"Why are staring at me like that?" the female swimmer asked when she saw her boyfriend's shocked expression, a light blush appearing on her cheeks. "Do I look weird or something?"

"No." Rin replied, still a bit shock. "It's just that I'm surprised to see you wearing something that isn't your usual swimsuit." he told him.

"Kokoro made me buy this." Haru explained. "And I thought that it would be best to useit than letting it go to waste."

'Nice going, Kokoro.' the redheaded young man mentally complimented.

* * *

 _A while later_

The two swimmers were sitting in the bathtub with each other.

"Rin." Haru said when the young man, who was sitting behind her while she sat between his legs, started to kiss her shoulder while his arm was slung over her other one, her face slightly turning red. "Please stop distracting me. I can't enjoy the water." she told him.

"Huh?" Rin questioned. "Forget about that. Enjoy _me_ instead." he said as he kissed her shoulder again, his hand grabbing her right breast and squeezing it gently, causing her to moan a bit.

"Knock it off!" the ravenette shouted, shoving his face away with her hand. "I just want to relax and enjoy the water!"

"You jerk!" the redheaded swimmer yelled, removing her hand from his face. "What the hell?! At least when you're with me..." he trailed off as his eyes became slightly downcast. "At least... You could..."

Haru said nothing as she stared at her boyfriend. "I guess there's no helping it, then." she said, breaking the silence that had formed around them. Turning her head a bit, she used her hand to turn his face towards her. When she did, the young woman placed her lips over his.

Rin was surprised by her sudden action. He got over it and kissed her back. Soon, tongue was involved. They pulled away from each other for oxygen.

"I'll pay attention to you, so don't cry." Haru told him.

"I'm not crying, damn it!" Rin yelled.

'I think I came back at a bad time...' Kokoro, hearing the conversation, thought to herself as she stood in front of the bathroom door.

 **The End**

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. I plan on making another soon. Please tell me what you think about the chapter in your review, pretty please.**


End file.
